


Like A Requiem We're Singing

by Wald



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wald/pseuds/Wald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那是存在於另一個夢境的過往，也許他們所在的這一個與前者有所聯繫，但那難道還會重要嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Requiem We're Singing

_也許我猜錯了。這是一個活著的夢境？_

  
  
似乎是回過神來時，他已經佇立於林蔭枝壤交錯的林間空地，被生根茁壯的森林窒息的裹著。  
  
四周只有樹葉交談的沙響，左右搖曳擺弄著陽光。老樹拖著地衣灰綠的長袍，踩碎乾枯的一地的脆葉。  
  
他是死了的生存者？否則怎麼如此舉步維艱，無法出聲，仿若他才是靜立不動的一棵敗草。  
  
他開始拔腿朝無人卻響著話音的聲源尋去。越過影影綽綽的杉林，踏過清澈冰冷的溪澗，忽然間他見到了一座陌生的白城，那會是海市蜃樓？誰在此居住過？除了記憶沒有人能回應。居住在這裡的人不是死去或者已經搬遷，只餘鳥獸築巢的基石，一切蕩然無存。  
  
他在那裡看了許久，直到夕陽包裹住住他時驀然回首。  
  
  
_Telperinquar？_  
  
  
那個擁他入懷的邁雅喊著他的名字，他的視線越過肩膀，調和了火光與暮色融合在一塊。  
  
離開懷抱，Telperinquar指著身後的白城，帶著純然的疑問開口問道：「那是你做的？」

邁雅帶著笑容看他，氣息在鼻尖前聚攏。「是，也不是。」

Telperinquar張開了嘴，讓邁雅輕易地長驅直入。他就如幼獸吸吮著奶汁被悉心哺育，事件表面回歸延續，口述的傳統與歌謠將不再沒入他們的名。  
  


 

* * *

 

在這裡他們的快馬齊行，在身後拖曳成煙塵的尾徑，不需隱藏與閃躲，無須背負。  
  
到了夜裡，他們便在樹下歇息。Telperinquar靠著邁雅結實的胸膛，把玩落在胸前的暮色長髮。  
  
「我這是怎麼了？⋯⋯」Telperinquar回身昂首看著邁雅，金輪的餘暉鑲在他的瞳孔，邁雅只是默然回望。  
  
Telperinquar無法喊出邁雅的名諱，他不知道這樣的情感該依附在這個靈魂的哪一個名上。——是樂章的歌唱者，贈禮的背叛者，或者⋯⋯  
  
或者他已等待太久，深刻的早已磨滅，而有名的也被忘卻。  
  
「Telperinquar......」  
  
只有他能呼喚自己，豈不是極為不公？  
  
Telperinquar挪動身子讓他們面對彼此，他伸手環上邁雅的脖子，將所有他得不到解答的話語給堵了回去。以懸掛苦恨的舌尖探入足以消融他所有的熾熱，從來都是如此。  
  
諾多精靈已達成超越大能者的成就，而他的造物不也如同精靈寶鑽，將整個阿爾達的命運與之聯繫在一塊兒。是故如今，他仍舊渴望著毀滅麼？他又置身於何處呢？  
  
邁雅將這一切改變得又急又快，他揪緊Telperinquar的黑色長髮，將吻自純然推落至他們慣有的形式。Telperinquar幾欲為之而狂；是啊，他的邁雅。他確實碎裂又重生，惦念著苦楚，為什麼它們終究還是消散了？

 

這簡直不像情慾角逐中的吻，而是一種帶著傷害的刺探。邁雅的舌壓輾著Telperinquar的，宣示與巡視領地般的侵略。無論過了多久，精靈與邁雅的壓倒性差異並無太大改變，Telperinquar發出壓抑在喉頭的悶哼讓邁雅相當滿意，拾起的音節全數落入他的嘴裡。Telperinquar確實活著，否則何以解釋他猛烈擊打胸膛的心臟，像是鍛造，完美的造物在撞擊下而生。

Telperinquar包覆住邁雅頸脖的手掌稍加施力地按住滾燙的皮膚，他才知曉他的溫度稱得上是冰冷，如塊冷卻的鐵。邁雅突突跳動的脈搏正在他掌下，Telperinquar帶著報復的愛撫來到他所能觸及的各處，隔著布料仍傳導著他所嚮往的熱度。是要將自己奉上或者攤開，全數都無所謂了。   
  
他們變換成站姿，Telperinquar的背抵著樹幹，立場對調。邁雅毫不客氣地單手扣住Telperinquar的雙手，將它們禁錮在頭上。  
  
邁雅居高臨上地審視，像他一貫會做的將其一一拆解、品嘗地詳讀。月亮映在Telperinquar雙眸裡的微光讓他像極了躲在樹叢裡等待獵殺無辜又茫然的幼鹿，但邁雅知曉Telperinquar並非容易馴養的家禽，他一向熱愛於豢養長著利爪的猛獸。而令從前的他感興趣的是，諾多精靈總不讓人失望。諾多自眾維拉底下不顧代價出奔中土，除了他們自己，又有誰能夠束縛得了這樣桀傲不遜的魂魄。比起掌控Telperinquar，看他如何邁向連邁雅自己都不曾預見的境地，似乎更有趣得很。

然而那是存在於另一個夢境的過往，也許他們所在的這一個與前者有所聯繫，但那難道還會重要嗎？

「你看夠了沒有？」Telperinquar的語氣不慍不火，但邁雅明瞭他的急躁，他過去是個工匠，然而在性事上從來不懂得耐心等待。邁雅撥開Telperinquar的瀏海，指腹曖昧地遊走在臉龐與頸側。他啃咬著精靈的鎖骨，不慌不忙地用另一隻手鬆開Telperinquar的領口與外衣，直到布料垂墜在身側，顯現出最後一件貼身襯衣。

邁雅精準地咬上覆蓋在布料下的乳粒，他清楚怎樣的刺激可以讓小小的肉粒充血而堅挺。隔著織物摩擦的拉扯與擠壓帶來了羞恥感更甚以往，Telperinquar掙扎著試圖釋放被扣住的雙手，但氣若游絲的呻吟讓他看上去更像因淫靡的刺激而不自禁。

頂著布料撐起的挺硬很快也受到了照顧，邁雅刻意不配合著Telperinquar的節奏胡亂地揉弄，看著精靈咬著下唇卻隱忍不發的模樣確實讓邁雅懷念起區區的蜉蝣百年。在這五百年間他獲取了Telperinquar無數次情慾的釋放，而他的工匠，竟還能給予更多而使他貪得無厭。

「Telpe，你知道我想念你恨我的方式。」邁雅放開他後笑起來，自顧自地抱著這副熟悉不過的身軀。他探入衣物內實際攫獲住Telperinquar的灼熱，嫻熟地套弄起來。精靈只得抓住邁雅撐著他身子的小臂，無可抵禦的熱潮讓他溢出甜膩的呻吟。

「這似曾相識的場景詭譎得諷刺⋯⋯然而，這次我不會再要求你背著我。」語畢邁雅矮身一把扯下Telperinquar的長袍下擺，將暴露在空氣中的陰莖一次含入口中，舌尖濕滑如一尾蛇般在莖柱上打轉。邁雅的口腔內壁密實地包裹住性器，讓它在又吸又吮的嘴裡滑動。他推了推Telperinquar的膝蓋，讓兩腿分得更開些。

他已經連思考都捨棄，更遑論在看著邁雅吞吐自己的性器下還能抓緊多少理智。Telperinquar靠著樹幹，仰著頭部嗚咽出聲。

邁雅的大掌揉上臀瓣，緊閉的後穴因強硬將臀部掰開的動作而被迫打開。邁雅將性器退至只剩前端沒在口中，開始朝鈴口的裂縫舔弄戳刺。露骨的快感讓Telperinquar弓起腰部想將陰莖重新送回溫暖潮濕的嘴裡，邁雅則是刻意湊上前去吻著恥骨，推著腰間的衣物讓底下的肌膚一一揭露。失去慰藉的性器在軀體間的摩擦著實令Telperinquar十分難耐，邁雅將兩隻指頭塞入Telperinquar口中，制止他下一步想為自己擴張的想法。

「好好地舔，你不會想再度弄傷自己。」

靈巧的指頭夾著舌頭搓弄，無法嚥下的津液將兩根手指濡潤得潮濕閃亮。親吻Telperinquar的嘴角，邁雅將手指抽出後探到身下塞入敞開的甬道。

「瞧，你的身體準備好了。你的肉穴正緊緊吸附著我的指節，它們被吞得極深——」邁雅對Telperinquar耳語，暖濕的嘴含著耳廓。

「閉嘴⋯⋯別、太得意忘形了⋯⋯」Telperinquar主動動起腰枝，讓邁雅的手指在皺褶間穿插撞擊。

「你曾經很坦率，但在開始恨我後似乎變得不一樣了？明明是這麼期待著，還要在嘴上反抗才甘心？別動得太快，除非你想就這麼把自己操射了。」邁雅讓精靈靠在身上，藉著托著臀瓣掐著柔韌的臀肉，另一手的食指與中指也找著穴口擠了進去。四根手指的搗弄與深挖極為容易的擴張了甬道，再有意無意按著讓精靈反射性痙攣的某處，邁雅感覺再過不久Telperinquar就要射了。

毫無預警地退出手指，邁雅將Telperinquar按回樹幹上，抬起他的一條腿按住膝蓋內側往外壓開。

「你這裡在顫動著，一清二楚呢⋯⋯」邁雅盯著暴露在外的穴口道，指尖輕摳著他意有所指的地方。

Telperinquar紅著眼眶瞅著邁雅，後者只是惡意地對他甜甜一笑，並傾身穩住他。

  
這姿勢著實太過考驗雙方的配合程度與對彼此身體的了解程度，邁雅脹大的陰莖撞擊兩次才順利埋進肉穴裡，這已經算是很大程度的成功，邁雅毫無阻礙地在Telperinquar體內撞擊著。

背脊一下一下地往粗幹上頂，這樣的不適始終無法讓Telperinquar獲得全然的快感，他的高潮像是擱淺在岸邊，找不到釋放的出口。

「等一下⋯⋯啊、⋯⋯！」

在驚呼中邁雅已經將Telperinquar整個人抱起，他的雙臂扣住精靈的背，圈成一個安全的懷抱。幾乎已是雙腿掛在邁雅的臂上，完成這樣懸空的姿勢時他們仍然接合著，不敢置信他們竟然如此做了的Telperinquar別過頭，無聲地喘息。

「這樣舒服多了？」邁雅安撫地吻著Telperinquar的頰面，讓下一波的性愛來得緩慢而深入。

被撐起再重重落下，這樣形式的交合不僅僅是重生後的軀體未曾有過，也是他們之間前所未有的。無所遁逃貫穿將被貫穿的預感幾乎是身體被抬到頂端後即刻實現，他究竟身在何處，又遇見了誰，以至於這樣的思念足以滿溢至破出胸臆。

__  
我這是……怎麼了？  
 

Telperinquar只能隨波逐流，任頻情慾和眼前的邁雅主宰自己，直到宣洩的出口終於向他敞開了溢滿白光的門。

 

* * *

 

邁雅將褪在地上的衣物穿回Telperinquar身上，自己則是揭去了沾著精液的外衣，隨意扔在一旁。他們又回到一開始的模樣，Telperinquar筋疲力竭地傍在邁雅懷裡。邁雅的手掌輕撫著Telperinquar仍舊敞開的胸口，在精靈的髮上及太陽穴上親吻。

先是Telperinquar找到了邁雅空閒在一旁的手，精靈輕扣住邁雅的手腕，拇指指腹在細緻的腕內摩娑，再沿著虎口的弧度將自己的手滑入邁雅的掌中，十指交纏緊扣。

「你並不明白⋯⋯不能明白我愛你，對麼？」在邁雅懷裡找了舒服的位置，Telperinquar闔上眼，全然交付地枕在他胸膛上。

邁雅輕笑起來，又在Telperinquar頭頂上極為溫柔地落下吻：「參與阿爾達創造的Mairon都不懂愛——他在歌唱樂章之時，這裡還什麼都沒有，又豈會是因著愛？」

「 _......Annatar？_ 」Telperinquar低喃開口，更像是個嘆息。

邁雅——Mairon——Annatar的動作停住了，那一剎那間，彷彿周遭的生靈也跟著屏息。星與空，日及月，邁雅曉得那樣的樂章。久遠久遠以前……

Telperinquar讓身體更往下滑些，以致他睜眼、仰首便能對上Annatar的眼。

Annatar低下頭，在Telperinquar額面、鼻尖親吻，手指理著Telperinquar星夜的黑髮，深吻住他的唇。

 

他想他能明白。

 

 


End file.
